Liquid crystal displays are used in various fields as display devices. Color liquid crystal displays comprise color filters. Light shielding layers are disposed between color filters of different colors to function of prevention color mixture in an oblique visual field. As a measure to against color mixture in an oblique visual field accompanying further expansion of viewing angle, such a technique is known that a liquid crystal display comprises an overcoat layer to cover a color filter, and a light-shielding layer disposed on a surface of the overcoat layer, which is on the liquid crystal layer.
Moreover, display devices each include a display area which displays images and a non-display area which surrounds the display area. Here, as a technique to remove the drawback that the non-display area may look brighter than the display area when the display is turned OFF, it is known that different coloring layers and light-shielding coloring layers are stacked on the non-display area.